Sweets
by NevaRyadL
Summary: Fenris finds out that Hawke likes sweets... in a delicious way. WARNINGS! m/m smut.


Hey everyone, another smutty one shot from yours truly!

Anyway, this contains m/m content. So please, if you find this uncomfortable or do not agree with it, the please do not read and or flame me. I will simply laugh my ass off. Otherwise? Please enjoy the story.

PS. Slight food play warning.

EDIT: Spaced out everything

* * *

Fenris found out that Hawke had a weakness for sweets in a rather… odd way.

One day, while Hawke, himself, as well as Isabela and Aveline, were traveling through Hightown, the group happened to walk by a fancy sweets shop. And though the smells were enticing, the group really paid no heed to it and kept walking… well, all except Hawke. Hawke had paused and stared at the display window with little trays of the decadent treats.

The pause was enough to get the attention of the group after they had noticed that they had left their leader behind a few feet back. Though Fenris was the first to approach him.

"Hawke?" He had asked.

The sound of his name stirred Hawke, and he apologized quietly before quickly rejoining the group. Fenris wondered briefly what had caused Hawke to pause, but had passed it off as Hawke stopping to think about something.

However, as they passed back after a day of adventuring, Hawke stopped again, and again stopped to look at the window with the candies.

This time, it was Isabela to approach him first.

"Oh my, the Champion of Kirkwall has a sweet tooth!" She had teased.

However, instead of coolly reacting like he usually did to Isabela's teasing, Hawke instead blushed and tried to stutter out an answer that was quickly drowned out by Isabela's light hearted laughter.

"Come on Hawke, if you want some, why not buy some?" She chuckled.

He stared longingly at the window.

"I…just can't!" He snapped before storming off.

The three stared at each other before Isabela shrugged and left as well, probably figuring that Hawke was running home. That left Aveline and Fenris together there in front of the shop.

"…I wonder what his problem is" Aveline said plainly before walking back to the barracks.

Fenris looked at the window and then sighed deeply out his nose.

* * *

Hawke was lying on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest as he stared somberly at his bed sheets. His eyes watered, but thanks to his powerful ability to simply kill the emotions inside his chest, tears did not stream down his face as he thought about what had happened hours before.

It was a sad fact that he had not consumed sweets since the night that had changed his life forever. There were opportunities yes, but Carver or he had ruined them all. Now it seemed that it was something that he could not afford himself because… he did not deserve it. Candy was something that his mother had given him as a child for being good, and mages did not deserve such luxuries, even as children.

Perhaps it was Fenris, or all this hype about him being the Champion, that he began to think that he deserved pleasantries like candy. Perhaps it was the fact that he was earning more gold then his grandparents had ever made, or that people came up to him and told him how much of a blessing his very being was on their lives. But it seemed that in the recent years he had begun to think himself worthy of living… and now such silly things like candy.

Knock, knock

"Ser Fenris is here"

Oh Maker… what was he going to do about Fenris?

"…Send him in" Hawke muttered loud enough for Budan to hear.

A moment later the door opened and Hawke heard the barest whisper of his lover's footsteps. And then felt the bed dip behind him with Fenris' light weight as his wolf took a spot there. And then he felt the warmth of Fenris' arms as they wrapped around him.

There was silence, and Hawke just enjoyed the warmth of his lover's embrace and found the ability to sleep.

* * *

The next day Hawke decided to stay at home to study.

When he had woken up, Fenris was gone. Carver had finally trudged off to do Templar things, and mother had run out to do errands and dragged Budan and Sandal with her. That meant he was home alone, and after his little episode the day before, he could not get himself to ask his friends to go out adventuring with him. He would make himself study for a day and then go out.

Pulling out his books, he set himself up for the day just as a light rain started. He was deep in several backwaters and ludicrous books about magic and magic users that Carver had practically forced onto him when the rain became a fierce downpour. And he was well into throwing the books into the fire, where they belonged, when there was a knock at the door.

Figuring that any of his family would just come in, he figured it would have been one of his friends, and quickly made his way downstairs to get the door, so they would not have to stand in the rain for long. As he quickly stepped down the stairs, he called out

"I am coming!"

He quickly walked to the door and opened it, revealing a certain soaked elf whose wet white hair clung to his face in a 'soaked puppy' sort of way, holding a black bag.

"Fenris!" Hawke ushered his lover inside and then upstairs to the fireplace in his room, so that he could quickly strip his lover out of his soaked armor and leather jerkin. It seemed that with his lover, Hawke was more than willing to forget about his self punishment… especially if it meant stripping his lover.

"What were you thinking? Going out in this weather?" Hawke sighed, sitting by his naked lover in front of the fire.

Shoving wet hair out of his face, Fenris motioned the small black bag that had been placed within arm's reach.

"I… I thought you'd like them" He admitted.

Looking to the small bag, then his wolf, Hawke reached out and snatch the bag up. In the hurry to get Fenris out of his wet clothing, he had not really noticed it. But now that he held it, he realized that it held some weight, weight that was in pieces judging by the way it felt in his hands, it also had an overwhelming sweet and delicious smell. The bag, upon further inspection, was also made from a rich black velvet and tied off with a gold colored thread that seemed… too indulgent for Fenris' taste.

So, why did Fenris have this?

"…What is it?" Hawke asked.

Fenris reached over and untied the bag, before opening it enough to slip in his hand and then pull out holding… small square of something brown… chocolate?

"…Candy?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, now open up Hawke" Fenris ordered, pressing the cool candy against his lips.

Unsure about what to do, Hawke parted his lips and teeth, letting Fenris push it onto his tongue. With it securely in his mouth, Fenris pulled his fingers away and licked the bit of chocolate off of his own fingers as he carefully watched Hawke's face. Realizing that Fenris was waiting for him to taste it, Hawke carefully nibbled and sucked on the chocolate, releasing the rich and sweet taste.

It reminded him of the times when he was exceptionally small, where his mother would spare the few coins that they could spare to buy Carver, Bethany and himself some candy if they had been well behaved. And while his mother could never afford the exceptionally well made candy, the similarly sweet taste brought back such… sweet memories.

"You're smiling, so it cannot be that bad" Fenris said.

"It's… wonderful, thank you" Hawke smiled.

A clever hand gently touched his thigh and moved upward and inward, and Hawke felt a rush of blood in his cheeks and in his neither regions.

"Perhaps I can have a taste?" Fenris asked, leaning forward just slightly.

Well… it had been awfully kind of Fenris to do something like this… and he always did love his wolf's touch.

So, he leaned forward as well, kissing his lover sweetly. Fenris kissed him back sweetly, softly. Their lip continued to press together, moving slightly as the passion grew slowly. After a moment of chaste kissing, Fenris licked his lips, a slow drag of the wet muscle across Hawke's sensitive lips. It made him gasp softly and yield instantly, parting his lips and letting the wolf taste his mouth.

Hawke heard the wolf groan throatily as he tasted the lingering chocolate taste. He vaguely wondered if Fenris had even had chocolate before as the wolf ravished his mouth for more of it, but he also wondered why the lingering taste suddenly tasted all that much better with Fenris' taste in his mouth.

Fenris pulled back, creating thin strands of their shared saliva that he swept up with his tongue and swallowed. His face was tinted red and he was breathing a little harder. Not to mention, with him being naked, Hawke saw that the wolf was getting a bit… excited.

Reaching into the bag that was still in Hawke's lap, sneakily reaching all the way into the bottom of the bag to scrape his fingers across Hawke's growing erection, Fenris pulled out a small light brown and dark brown square and pressed it against Hawke's mouth. He willing parted his lips and teeth and accepted the sweet, humming as the warming chocolate hit his tongue and washed his mouth with its taste. This time, another taste accompanied the chocolate, one that he did not recognize at first. But he soon placed the nutty taste.

"Yum" He practically moaned.

This time, Fenris was that one that started the kiss, this time pressing a more passionate kiss to Hawke's lips. They tried to keep it slow and sweet, but the need for more was growing, so it grew heated quickly. Hawke let his lips part and Fenris eagerly tasted the last bit of candy that was melted on his tongue. Fenris was growing rougher with his taste, running his tongue roughly all over Hawke's mouth. Fenris' hands were moving across his chest, undoing the ties of his house robes and stripping him of the outer layer. Fenris paused in ravishing his mouth to tug his shirt over his head before latching himself onto Hawke's mouth again.

The candy was moved aside as Fenris moved him onto his back and gently tugged the only pieces of clothing in the way of their heated bodies off of Hawke's body. Hawke gasped as he felt his lover's hardening sex press against his own, grinding his hips upwards to show how much Fenris' affected him. And his wolf growled appreciatively, taking another piece of candy from the bag, this time a small ball of chocolate and placed it just barely between his teeth. His wolf leaned forward and offered the other end of the candy to him, which he gladly grabbed with his teeth, biting his half off before Fenris started kissing wetly and roughly.

This candy was a small chocolate shell filled with a rich vanilla crème center. The taste was exquisite, especially with Fenris enjoying it with him. And exceptionally delicious with his lover rutting harder and harder against him.

When the candy had disappeared down both of their throats, Fenris focused on rutting against him, gasping as the wolf sent pulses of pleasure through both of their bodies. And the smell of sweets, sweat and their increasing need made a delicious musk that made his head fuzzy, and made it hard to focus on anything else other then how much he wanted his wolf. His insides started to twitch as his need to be filled grew.

He was about to start begging, whimpering for Fenris to just take him, when another sweet was pressed to his lips. This time a small… cake? He opened his mouth willingly and let the small cake be stuffed into his mouth, providing a makeshift gag that would last as long as it took him to eat it. But it also gave him a slight distraction as he tasted the sweet bread with… chocolate bits inside it, as Fenris shimmed down his body.

Fenris briefly tasted skin across his skin, his nipples, along the muscles of his chest, his belly button, and then a teasing lick along his erect shaft, across the leaking head, across his aching balls. The wolf's tongue set every inch of the skin that it touched burning with need, only serving to make the ache for sex worse. So of course, he also screamed in frustration when Fenris suddenly stood up and walked over to the bed stand and started shifting through it.

The ache was bad, so bad, that he reached down and pressed against his own hole, rubbing the twitch ring of muscle firmly to quell some of the ache. He even lifted one of his own legs up to give Fenris a good view of the small show. And when the wolf did turn around, his eyes widened as he saw Hawke teasing himself, before he smirked and growled hungrily.

"Patience, Hawke"

The wolf got back down and laid next to him, pressing the bottle of oil into Hawke's free hand.

"Prepare yourself for me" Fenris purred.

He groaned throatily around the cake he was still trying to chew, before oiling up some of his fingers and then reassuming his position. Fenris licked along his ear and then bit off a piece of the cake still sticking out of his mouth as his oiled up fingers started working against his arse hole. He pressed firmly against, simply teasing himself, before pressing a finger forward. Just as Fenris was slow in helping him devour the sweet treat, he was slow in working himself open.

He tried to focus on both sharing the sweet, messy kiss with Fenris and tried to get himself to open up. It was hard with the progress though the cake and each brush of his sweet spot making himself practically spasm with pleasure. But he managed to get himself to focus long enough to gently work in a second finger, perhaps a little too earlier as he felt a slight sting of muscles being stretched too far. But it was quickly solved by brushing against his sweet spot several times, drowning himself in pleasure. Fenris also helped by quickly eating up what was left of the cake, freeing Hawke's mouth for sloppy kisses and moaning.

Hawke as worked himself open, he could not help but not the silkiness of his insides, of the tightness and how they moved and practically sucked on his own fingers. It was no wonder why Fenris liked being on top, thrusting into him. It was also a wonder why Hawke liked being pounded in by his wild lover, but it felt nice to just let go and be undone by the pleasure. Perhaps it was another train of thought for another day, his crippling submissive traits, for now, he really wanted to feel that pleasure.

"Fenris, please, hurry" He begged between pants.

Fenris kissed his sweetly on the mouth, before sitting up to pull Hawke's fingers out of his own body and take the lifted leg to sling over his own shoulder, splashing some oil over himself before pressing forward into Hawke's body, easily sliding in with the oil and preparation.

They both wanted it, Fenris groaning and Hawke moaning loudly. But, thankfully Fenris was already eager for release, so the wolf started thrusting into his body with vigor. The strength behind it was what Hawke was looking for, and he moaned deeply, hands coming up to grip Fenris' shoulders. It encouraged Fenris to start increasing the pace, as well as the strength of each one, enjoying the feeling of Hawke wrapped around him.

One of Fenris' hands gripped the thigh balanced on his shoulder while the other reached out and started stroking along Hawke's chest. Rough fingers played along the muscles, tweaked his nipples, rubbing along his abs and sides. And his sensitive skin buzzed with each crease. He was panting and moaning loudly, his fingers digging into his lover's branded skin as the pleasure undid him, growing like a hot ball in his lower stomach.

But it was not enough, not nearly enough for what Hawke craved.

"Harder" He begged.

And Fenris started thrusting into him harder, creating delicious friction that warmed his insides. And he found himself begging for more. An endless chant of moans, groans, 'harder's and 'faster's until finally Fenris was thrusting wildly fast and hard into his body. He was sure that he was not going to be able to walk the next day without the aid some of serious healing magic, but it just felt so good that he could not find it within himself to make his lover stop. Then again, he was sure that could not get Fenris to stop either.

Fingers suddenly latched onto his hips, pressing into the flesh with bruising force. His wolf was close and so was he, feeling need dripping onto his stomach in hot droplets.

"Matthew" Fenris groaned.

"Fenris" Hawke moaned.

Fenris nailed his sweet spot and Hawke suddenly seized in orgasm. And with a cry, Hawke spilled onto himself, hearing Fenris groan out his name again as the wolf was pushed over the edges as well. His muscles seizing, pleasure washing over him in waves, feeling his lover's hot seed spill into his insides… was indescribable other than pure pleasure. There was nothing else on earth like it, nothing like the actual feeling, the sounds of it, the sight and smells. And it was perhaps in this moment, that Hawke could forget everything that scarred and left him like he was, and simply enjoy life.

But, things like that, never lasted long, as they finally found their release ending, and were left panting and recovering from the intense bout of lovemaking. Hawke found himself covered in sweat, bruises on his hips and sticky sugars on his lips and a slight soreness in his ass. But still, it had been worth it in the end.

Fenris gently pulled out and flopped onto his side, throwing an arm over him after a moment. And for awhile, they simply laid side by side, listening to each other's breathing slow and ebb and the warmth to slowly fade. And when that time came, of course Fenris was a tease and took another candy from the bag and placed it in Hawke's yielding mouth. The mere taste of chocolate made him moan deeply.

"So, Hawke, did you like your gift?" Fenris smirked, licking a bit of chocolate off of his fingers.

Hawke moaned in response.

* * *

The candy maker was surprised the next day to have the Companion and the elf who had bought sweets from the previous day.

"Oh! Good day! Good day! What brings a fine man like the Champion to my humble little store?" The young lady asked.

"Hoping to buy some sweets" The Champion shyly said before extensively perusing the selection.

"So, I assume that you liked what your friend bought you the other day?" She asked sweetly, ever so pleased to have such a famous man enjoy her sweets.

Strangely though, the Champion blushed darkly and tried to hide his face. However, the elf he was with just smirked devilishly.

"Oh, more than a little"


End file.
